barbiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gdy go znajdziemy
Gdy go znajdziemy (ang. We're Gonna Find It) – piosenka z filmu Barbie i Diamentowy Pałac. Została zawarta na ścieżce dźwiękowej filmu, która dostępna jest wyłącznie w języku angielskim. Słowa |-|Słowa polskie= W dali gdzieś jest nasz dom Samotność przyszła tu I głód zamieszkał z nią Ale trudno, tak być musi Lecz może tu przyjaciel jest Choć smutków nie zbadany kres. To już trudno, tak być musi Trzeba zacząć znów Z tyłu mur, a więc naprzód czas iść Jesteśmy razem silne dziś Diamentowy Pałac w głowie lśni Przyjdzie dzień gdy go znajdziemy Gdy go znajdziemy Gdy go znajdziemy Gdy go znajdziemy Wszystko się ułoży znów tak być musi szkoda słów Przyszłość może, być w kolorze Chociaż dziś (chociaż dziś) Ciężko jest (ciężko jest) Smutków nie zbadany kres, Ale trudno, tak być musi Trzeba zacząć znów Z tyłu mur, a więc naprzód czas iść Jesteśmy razem silne dziś Diamentowy Pałac w głowie lśni Przyjdzie dzień gdy go znajdziemy Gdy go znajdziemy Gdy go znajdziemy Gdy go znajdziemy Znajdziemy miejsce gdzie dobrze nam Melodie zabierzemy tam Gdy już stanie u wolności bram Uuu... Z tyłu mur, a więc naprzód czas iść Jesteśmy razem silne dziś Diamentowy Pałac w głowie lśni Przyjdzie dzień gdy go znajdziemy Gdy go znajdziemy Gdy go znajdziemy Gdy go znajdziemy Z tyłu mur, a więc naprzód czas iść Jesteśmy razem silne dziś Diamentowy Pałac w głowie lśni Przyjdzie dzień gdy go znajdziemy Gdy go znajdziemy Gdy go znajdziemy Gdy go znajdziemy Taki dzień... |-|Słowa angielskie= Here we are, far from home, A little bit hungry and a little alone, But it's all right, yes it's all right. 'Cause in this room, there might be friends, Can't see yet how the story ends, But it's all right, yeah it's all right. We can start anew! Can't go back so we gotta go on, We'll stick together stayin' strong. There's a diamond castle in my mind And someday soon We're gonna find it! We're gonna find it! We're gonna find it! We're gonna find it! Somehow things are looking up, Feeling like we've changed our luck, I can see life, in a new light! Can't stay long (can't stay long), Passing through (passing through), Don't know where we're going to (going to) But it's all right, 'cause we just might... Can't go back so we gotta go on, We'll stick together stayin' strong. There's a diamond castle in my mind And someday soon We're gonna find it! We're gonna find it! We're gonna find the perfect place For us to be, and hear our melody set free, Climb the highest mountain just to see... To see.. Can't go back so we gotta go on, We'll stick together stayin' strong. There's a diamond castle in my mind And someday soon We're gonna find it! Can't go back so we gotta go on, We'll stick together stayin' strong. There's a diamond castle in my mind And someday soon We're gonna find it! We're gonna find it! We're gonna find it! We're gonna find it! We're gonna find it! We're gonna find it! We're gonna find it! Someday soon... Kategoria:Piosenki (Barbie i Diamentowy Pałac)